


The Spider And The Stag

by Spirites



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Childhood Trauma, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), cute sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirites/pseuds/Spirites
Summary: A story of growth between someone weak getting strong and someone understanding feelings a weird twisted type of fairytale that could only play out in hell. (Alastor diverges more on the sexual side but nothing too bad)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	1. Fairytale Start

**Author's Note:**

> Aye so if you aren't comfortable with abuse and such dont read this. I'm mega pushing hell to have horrible horrible people so keep that in mind. Also Charlie and Vaggie will be badasses later on as well as Cajun Alatsor

Angel Dust sat in his hotel room, his mind flashing with the images of earlier that night. He sobbed quietly wrapping his arms around his body tightly in shame and pain. His fur was matted and clumps of fur were torn out. His clothes were torn and blood ran down his leg from his skirt making him feel even more disgusting, but it hurt to get up let alone walk and Angel just couldn’t bring himself to move. Earlier that night Val had called Angel Dust up with his usual ‘Angelcakes! I hope you’re doing well~’ and asked him to be at the studio around 8 tonight, everything seemed normal enough. It wasn’t until Angel was in Val’s office that he felt overwhelmed by the strange atmosphere, he soon found out why. 

“Angel, baby. I was recently watching the TV with Vox when I saw something very interesting” Valentino said with a sickening smile, walking over to the red couch and patting his leg, insinuating for Angel Dust to sit on his lap. Angel has never liked being touched by Val, it made him feel trapped, but that’s what he was, trapped. He was nothing without Val and every chance he got Val would remind Angel that he was his pet meant to be at his feet. When Angel sat down on his leg Val wrapped his claws around Angel’s waist and he began to feel them push into his thick soft fur. “Tell me why that not only is my fucking property in the news when he’s supposed to be working the streets makin’ money, that for 2 weeks now has been at a hotel for redemption and not making a single dime for me?”. Angel felt a familiar feeling of fear and anxiety make its way into Angel’s stomach. This was bad, very very very bad. He was so adamant about staying at the hotel to avoid Valentino and it was coming back to haunt him at lightning speed. Before Angel could even make up an excuse in his head, he felt a hand grab his jaw and yank forwards. “Fucking answer me, whore! Are you trying to run Angel dear? Do I scare you?” Val said with his voice starting to rise. Angel instinctively pulled away and fell off Val’s leg and onto his back on the couch, soon Angel realised what a mistake that was because he suddenly struck with thunderous pain, his world becoming distorted, barely able to understand what was happening. Then another came with even more power, his world began to dim slightly and he heard muffled sounds. Suddenly his airways became blocked and he grabbed and clawed at the hands wrapped around his throat, only just understanding the words he was hearing. “You’re fucking mine slut! I own you, I can do whatever the fuck I want and no one will even bat an eye!”. Another hit. He suddenly felt a hot fire of pain rush through his body as Val’s claws pushed into his abdomen and down to his thighs. Angel could hear Val’s venomous chuckle as Angel began to fight and squirm under the overlord. “Common now Angel! Let’s see if you’ve still got it”. Val’s words settled into Angel’s mind and the full set of panic set in. He shook his head and choked out “Please, Val no! It’s not like that! I promise! I know I'm yours”. His voice was raspy, head throbbing and body on fire. Without even responding Val grabbed Angel’s legs and pushed them apart, digging his claws into the supple flesh and fur. Angel’s pleas and cries goating his sick and twisted self on even more. Time seemed to lapse past that point, maybe it was the pain or maybe it was the hurt of having the only thing that brought him joy being used against him, Angel couldn’t tell. He felt more blood drip from his legs, but it wasn’t just the cuts. Angel barley even recognised his own cries and screams, everything felt so out of body. Maybe it would have been so bad if it wasn’t for when Val finished getting off, he had another take turns with Angel in such a state and recorded the whole affair. That had to be the worse bit, the idea of other sick and twisted freaks getting off to the video of him being assaulted like this, humiliated and hurt. Angel wasn’t his own person and that was made very clear. Angel didn’t even know how he managed to stumble back to the hotel.

Angel hugged himself tighter as he sat on the floor feeling worthless and used up. He wanted something, anything to numb the pain, but it hurt so much to walk and Charlie definitely already got rid of his stash, figures. Just as he was starting to give out and nod off, he heard a knock on his door. 

“Angel Dust, It is me, Alastor. I had seen you walk in from my balcony and I must say you are much past curfew!” Alastor said, or more, announced. “Please do open the door so we can discuss your being timely, even with your...line of work one should still be on time!”. Angel sucked in a breath, he truly hoped no one saw him in this manner. He wasn’t pretty and he felt like shit. How could everything choose the worst time?

“Hey, uh, listen Smiles, I’m not lookin’ too hot and I need to clean up so can we do this in the mornin’? Angel said, trying to steady his voice as it slightly quivered. All that screaming must have done a number on his voice because it came out so hoarse and horrible that he was sure it raised more concern than reassurance. 

“Angel, I must insist on you letting me in, If you do not I will have to go downstairs and get my key and I am sure you don’t want to make me do all of that” He said in a now demanding tone as static started to sound towards the end. Of fucking course, this is how it would be. Angel had already felt exposed and hurt, of course he had to deal with the radio demon to boot. It has only been 3 days since the hotel had opened and in that short time he had gathered that Alastor didn’t like him, not at all. He liked to fight with Angel and he always felt so little being around Alastor, but that didn’t stop Angel from getting a small crush on the stag. After all, he was tall, dark, handsome, and powerful. What wasn’t there to like? Angel sighed defeatedly having no more fight left in his body, he begrudgingly pushed his aching body towards the door and opened it. When Angel opened the door, he was immediately greeted by the tall radio demon himself, flawless as ever. Seeing the perfect demon in front of him made Angel even more self conscious and he wrapped his arms around his aching body once more. Alastor smiled his usual creepy smile, but once he got a good look at Angel it tightened and became an odd look of concern. “Angel dear, what’s happened to you?” 

“Nothin’ you need to worry about Al. Just a rough time at work” he chuckled out with a cocky smile.He shivered at the sound of Alastor saying his name but couldn’t relish in the feeling because of the overwhelming shame of being looked at in this terrible state. Angel was a terrible liar in general, but he had become a master at half truths and hiding how he felt, especially when things with Val happened, he could just push it away until he got his next high to forget everything. “Just start with the questions and you can get goin’ back to whatever it is you do”.

“Angel, you’re covered in blood and it doesn’t smell like any other demons, unless some other demon’s blood reeks of sugar and booze” Alastor said, stepping into the room, his tightened smile still plastered across his face. “As one of the members of the hotel I must insist you tell me what transpired as to help with your ‘rehabilitation’”. Angel felt his mask starting to crack, he couldn’t take much more scrutiny or questioning because he was already so vulnerable, how much more of a fight could he put up? He would try his fucking hardest to stay in tact though. “I told you, work stuff, pain and blood gets people off! We were doin’ a super errotic movie. I'll do anythin’ for some cash babe” Angel scooted up to Alastor for emphasis and tried his best not to let his voice falter again. Alastor put his hand out and pushed Angel back some, but when he touched Angel’s sensitive and raw skin he heard a quick cry out in pain watching Angel recoil back. “Easy! I’m still fuckin’ sore there!” 

“Valentino” Alastor then suddenly said, causing Angel’s blood to chill and freeze over “It was him, was it not?” he started turning his back and walking over to where a small Fat Nuggets slept peacefully in his pink pet bed. “I don’t know much about that industry, but I’m certain that the boss doesn't join in on the filming? His scent is all over you, Angel”. That’s all Alastor needed to say for him to fully break. He knew. Alastor knew. Everyone knew. He had no cover. He was completely exposed. His self worth gone. “Angel?”. Tears were starting to cascade down his face once more as he backed up onto the wall and slid down.

“He hadn’t been that rough before...I thought I could handle it..deal ya know? He would only smack you around a few times, but it ain’t never got that far” Angel said through choked sobs and hiccups. “Then he filmed it? I don’t remember, everythin’ hurt so bad I just blacked out” and suddenly Angel felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder and looked up through tear filled eyes to see a comforting Alastor, no smile, no radio cover over his voice. Just Alastor. Without even realising it Angel leaned into the friendly and soft touch. Yearning for kind affection.

“Let’s get you cleaned up my dear, forget everything for now and let me take care of you” Something sinister, but honestly kind played with Alastor’s voice angel felt transfixed on him as he dumbly nodded letting Alastor lead him into the bathroom. Something interesting was starting to unfold and it was gonna be good.


	2. Demon Dealings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great feedback. I'll improve over time, and I hope I can give a good story. This is where the action, romance and drama picks up. Charlie is a bad bitch.

Angel woke up in bed recalling the night before with Alastor, and sadly, Val. It had been traumatic, but Alastor had taken care of him? That was extremely strange to Angel as Alastor never cared much for the spider, the only time Al wanted anything to do with Angel is when Angel was slipping back into his old ways and Alastor could get his sick kicks. As if on cue the devil himself walked into the room. His hair was tied back and his red coat was off, white sleeves rolled up with a hum of an old song playing at his throat. He was carrying a dish with water and a rag as he approached Angel who hadn’t noticed until now how sore he was until the attempt to sit up was made. Groggy, tired and hurting Angel pushed himself up slowly with all four arms, wincing at the shooting pains coming from his stomach. 

“Oh, why hello Angel dear, how’d you sleep last night?” Alastor said when he finally noticed Angel had awoken, shifting himself in an upright position. “You passed out after I took care of those wounds on your abdomen” Alastor said as he set the cloth and water down on the nightstand before putting the rag in the water to soak. 

“Oh, oh yeah” Angel said, unconsciously curling up as events from the night prior flashed through his mind, he started to tense up until he heard the soft hums of Alastor’s voice once more. Wanting to change the subject he decided to explore why Al was interested. “Say Smiles, whattya taken’ care of me for? I know I'm a patron of the hotel and shit, but I know you can’t stand me, so why make the extra effort?"

“Why Angel my dear, you may not know much about me, but I do have certain rules I used to abide by when I was alive that still carry over. Call it the Gentlemen's Code or what not, but I couldn’t have possibly ignored you in such a state” Alastor said with static starting to buzz in his voice. The radio demon was a hard one to read, a fantastic poker face wrapped up with a sinister smile. “Now, if you would please let me change your bandages and clean your wounds I will leave you alone to rest”. Angel albighed by carefully undoing the well put wraps and discarded them onto the floor next to Alastor. He looked unconvinced, there had to be more. Alastor the sick cannibalistic twisted fucker himself was bandaging up Angel Dust, the porn star? No, that's not normal. The sudden movement of Alastor broke Angel's train of thought as he got up with a now bloody rag and red water. "There, this should help your wounds heal faster" 

"Well, thanks Al. I'll be waitin' for the catch here shortly" Angel said with his famous coy look and fluttering eyes. 

"My my Angel! You truly don't believe my intentions are pure?" Alastor said with exuberantly dramatized hurt. 

"When pigs fly or hell freezes over will I believe that shit. You always want somethin to gain" huffed out Angel, cocking his eyebrow with an eye roll too. Angel and Alastor always had banter. It was always a curious thing to Alastor because if he so wished he could crush the insect in mere milliseconds, but instead Alastor always got so flustered and defensive instead of indifferent. How could Angel Dust, of all the citizens of hell, be the one to elicit such a response? Alastor didn't know but what he did know is that after spending some time with Angel and 'tuning' in on him, he found the spider had many talents that could prove very useful in this particular endeavor he had thought up. Angel was semi right. Alastor did want to use this chance to get Angel into a deal with him but Alastor hadn't particularly lied ethier, he did care in some way about Angel's treatment due to his past humanity, the very little that he had. If Angel knew there was a catch then there was no point in trying to manipulate Angel slowly into it and would just have to offer something Angel couldn't refuse. 

"Well I had been curious, but how did you end up in Valentino's lap?" Asked Alastor, who was leaning on his microphone and trying to subtly make use of Angel's fragile state of mind. Alastor was no saint by any stretch and his morality was so limited, so of course it didn't stretch into the right and wrongs of turning this assault into opportunity.

Angel outwardly cringed, but slowly answered, "Well, I was a homo in the mafia so I wasn't exactly welcomed anywhere. When I woke up down here I decided to do the things I couldn't up there, after a while Val found me and said I had some talent. Boom, pornstar ova' night baby", finishing with finger guns and a wink. 

"I see, but you've said you were a part of the mafia. Did you not enjoy it?" It was sly but planting seeds of doubt would push Angel closer.

"Well besides my dad's beaten on me, I did like the power, the guns. It was always such an amazing thrill. I definitely woulda turned out differently if I coulda been all of me" Angel spoke reminiscently on the idea. Alastor found his in.

"Then how would you like to have that thrill once more? The power to be in control and protect yourself?" The words Alastor used here carefully chosen. He knew Angel would need to want to have control again, even if he hadn't cared before he cared now. "I could offer you some of my power, and in turn you would walk with me. Feared but respected, and free"

"Free? Ha! Ya jokin' Valentino has my life on paper. I'm nothin' but property in a vault in his office and even if I wasn't what makes you think I'd wanna jump from his lap to yours?" Angel sneered now understanding that Alastor had just wanted him, but it was also confusing. What could he actually offer that the radio demon could want, enough to share his power?

"Well for starters, you'd be doing much better work. But besides that? You would be treated better and never taken advantage of again." With these words Alastor drew close to Angel's ear, whispering them as though it were a far off dream. The debate in Angel's head was written on the arachnids face. He had been so hurt yesterday, he was always being degraded by others and sometimes just wishes he could shut them up with more than just his witty comebacks. Could he even have more?

"My contract is still with Val, he owns my life and as much as I would love to jump ship with my knight and shining red armour”, said with a wink, “Hell and its contracts are very serious" Angel slowly said his tone dying down with acceptance and disappointment out. He would love this security, the freedom, but it was practically just a fantasy.

"Then we will obtain it. I'm sure we can find a way to be convincing to Valentino" his voice was dark but cool. Eyes like daggers, sharp as ever.

"Damn, how much does it mean to ya to own me baby~" Angel seductive said, sauntering up to Alastor wrapping a set of arms around his neck "Want me that bad?"

"Angel dear," Alastor said, taking his claws and pushing them into Angel's non wounded side as a warning, but cooly replied "I want more out of you than you know" a grin fit for a sinner crept onto his face, words dripping with static venom. It made Angel shutter in response. “Is it a deal, then?”

~•~♡~•~

Angel and Alastor had soon begun their day at the Happy Hotel. Alastor was busy maintaining the hotel whilst Charlie dealt with guests with the help of her girlfriend Vaggie. Nifty was busy zooming every which way as Husk tried to ignore her as best he could, with the hangover he was experiencing he couldn’t watch the girl zip around. It was nauseating. Angel didn’t want to go out like he usually did. He was still dealing with the events and what transferring his life over to another person meant. The terms of the deal were simple but Angel still felt uneasy. He was always so confident it was unbearable at times, but this time it faltered with uncertainty. ‘Al’s always planin’ somethin’. He don’t care about me, I know that was a lie, hasta be. But honestly, it all depends on somethin else..who’s the better demon to be with?’. That was the question that stopped him from saying yes immediately, he told Al that by the end of the day he would have an answer for the buck. He needed to get his mind off everything, he wished he could, but he felt spaced out and empty. Before he realized it Charlie had already bounded up to the tall spider, a look of worry clear as day on her face. 

“Hey Angel, ya know today is your therapy session so do you wanna go to my office and talk?” Charlie carefully said as it sounded like she was dealing with glass. ‘This oughta be grand’ thought Angel with an eye roll to boot. Angel followed Charlie close behind and when Angel closed the door and sat on the chaise lounge Charlie carefully wrapped her arms around Angel and started to silently sob. Angel was dumbfounded and did know what was happening until Charlie spoke up. “Angel you know we are family here right? I want you to know that, even Vaggie cares about you”

“Uh yeah sure, whattya goin’ on about?” Angel remarked with a pat on her back and a wildly confused look on his face”

“Please don’t be too upset but I know what happened to you last night” Angel felt a sudden drop in his stomach at these words. She knew and again Angel felt ashamed and humiliated, he hated feeling this way. Always sick to his stomach about something he had previously had no shame. Even today his fluff wasn’t puffed up like it usually was and Angel was wearing a sweater that covered more of his body. Subconsciously he had covered himself. “You were so late last night that I was worried, when you left you also looked concerned yourself. You came stumbling into the lobby and didn’t even look at me you were so out of it…” Charlie was then choking out her words as thoughts came to her mind “The blood and..and your clothes I- I didn’t- I couldn’t- I’m so so sorry Angel Dust” Angel dust felt pinpricks of tears in the corner of his eyes begin to well up as he then pulled in Charlie as best as his hurt body would allow. 

“Does everyone know?” He asked carefully, trying to prevent himself from having another breakdown that day.

“No, they don’t. They don’t have to know if you don’t want them to. Someone else I knew went through the same ordeal and it left them almost empty. It’s a horrible thing and you don’t deserve that treatment no matter how you dress, act or what you do for work, Angel. I want you to know that” That was it. Her words brought him down for another sobbing session. This entire time he knew those were the words he wanted to hear. That the voice in his head was wrong, that Valentino was wrong. 

"I want to kill him. I wanna make em suffer" Angel said through shuttering sobs as they wracked his body. "I wanna fucking hurt them so much" 

Charlie slowly rose off Angel's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Her childlike demeanor changed, replaced with red eyes and cat-like pupils. "Let's do it then" her horns growing as the room heated up, flames starting to engulf the room but not burning everything. Angel looked in awe, sometimes he forgot that the girl who was the sweetest thing Hell had to offer was also it's next ruler. "Hell's too good for that sleaze anyways"

Angel wiped his eyes, thankful he wore waterproof mascara "But what about redemption? About being better people"

"Let's call it a small favor for the greater good. I'd say taking the lives of the truly wicked is a redeeming quality, angels do it all the time. Whether it be Archangels or Angel Dust it's all the same when they get cast into the void" her words were wicked and filled with malice. Damn, if Angel wasn't as gay as lucky charms he would find that so fucking hot. Glad to see some things in Angel would never change. 

After some time talking with Charlie Angel came to the answer he had been pondering all day. Valentino would make Angel believe he deserved everything he got, that he deserved and even wanted it. Charlie had a point. What did it matter who killed the demons if it was for a truly good cause? What made the Archangels killing holy? Questions for another day, but his was answered. Time to make a deal with the devils, well, the closest thing to him. Later Angel went to his room and looked at himself in his vanity mirror. He didn't look the same in his eyes. Everything was off. His face had bruising on the skin under his soft white fur. His eyes were tired and he felt like shit. This wasn't him. He would find himself again. In the corner of the mirror angel was a faint red glow before he realized it was a pair of eyes. He knew those eyes.

"Charlie found out and she wants to all go together as a group and fuck the place up. She don't have to know about the deal, but I wanna see that place fuckin' burn" his hand slammed onto the table, unable to control his anger. "I want it, I want the power, the protection. I want to be respected and I don't wanna get hurt again"

"Wonderful," Alastor said coming from the shadows. "How do you wish to seal the deal when we get the contract?"

"Best way I know how baby~ with a kiss" Angel smiled at Alastor through the mirror, Alastor knew Angel would say something like that, he kinda hoped he would.

"How expected of you. It's a deal then?"

"Deal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be great with music so I'm hoping I can align it right. Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Also of you find mistakes I would love to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I will try to update this once a week if I can manage.


End file.
